More Than Just A Friend
by Sakuchii
Summary: Kazemaru always thought of Endou as a friend, but when he heard that Endou is moving away he finally realised that Endou was more than just a friend... It's been three years now and Endou is finally back...


Sakuchii: Wai! Another song fic. I'm so happyy!

Aiko: And the main chara's time time are... Endou And Karemaru!

Endou&Kazemaru: EHH? WHY USS!

Sakuchii: Because I already have HirotoxMidorikawa song fic... and I'm currently writing HaruyaxFuusuke fic... because your a popular couple, I decided to write this for you guys :3

Endou&Kazemaru: OH man! NO! *runs away*

Sakuchii: Someone please the disclaimer!

Hiroto: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's: Yukiko and Aiko Okazaki and this plot. She also doesn't own the song which is once again finnish song "Enemmän kuin ystävä" translated as "More than just a friend" by Kristiina Brask. The lyrics are translated by Sakuchii herself, and they are (as she says it herself) pretty raw.

Sakuchii: Thank you Hiroto. Hope you enjoy reading the story, and I really hope that we can get our main charas back xD

Yukiko: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>More Than Just A Friend <strong>

Kazemaru was walking in the streets, his hands in his hoodies pockets. It was raining hard, so hard that he didn't see where his was going. His head was covered with a hood and he could feel the rain flowing by his cheek and dropping from the ends of his hair. His face was all dark and it seemed that he hadn't been sleeping well for a sometime already.

Kazemaru suddenly stopped when he saw a familiar bridge before him and a soccer field under it. He walked down to the soccer field and then raised his head, just the much to see the field which was all wet because of the rain and the lonely soccer goal at the end of the field. Kazemaru strolled under the goal and slowly opened his eyes to look at the field. Before him opened the so familiar field in a whole new way.

"So this is what he sees." the blue-haired boy stated with soft voice in which you clearly hear a tone of sadness. So this is what the field looked like from the goalpost. It looked a lot of bigger than Kazemaru had thought, but what he felt the topmost was... loneliness. The big field before him, and there was no one there, Kazemaru was alone in this big field, standing alone in a heavy rain.

This was the exactly what his friend saw every time they were practicing there after school, though, Kazemaru was sure that he didn't feel lonely at all... after all it's his friend we're talk about... His friend?

Kazemaru shook his head.

A friend... That was what he had thought of his teammate and the teams captain...

A friend... That was what he had thought of Endou Mamoru until he had heard that the brown-haired teen would be moving to live with his grandfather.

Kazemaru took a deep breath and felled into his knees. After he had heard that Endou would be moving away for a long time, he had had his heart broken from all the sadness. It was really heart breaking to heard that he couldn't see him everyday, like he usually did.

Now it's been three years since then and Endou hasn't come back yet. Kazemaru was all depressed and had lost the hope of his friend coming back. Every single night he cried himself asleep, while thinking about his soccer maniac friend.

A friend...

Kazemaru once again shook his head.

No... to him, Endou was... he was more that just a friend.

* * *

><p><em>We were always together,<br>something major, you and me,  
>you were more than just a friend.<em>

* * *

><p>Kazemaru was so lost in his own depression that he didn't see the two figures that were walking on the Raimon towns bridge. They were coming home from their practice, or to tell the truth from the girls practice. The girl had indigo-colored hair which was freely lying on her shoulders, and the boy had spiky red-colored hair. The boy was holding an umbrella, while the girl took care of their bags. They walked there, chatting happily but then all of a sudden she stopped.<p>

The boy turned around to face the frozen girl. "What's wrong?" He asked with confused voice. The girl turned to face him, she was now little soaked because she wasn't under an umbrella anymore, and pointed at the soccer field. "Look there, isn't that Kazemaru-san."

The boy glanced at the field and saw a blue-haired boy with orange hoodie sitting under the goal. "I think so, but why he is here on such a rainy day? More over without an umbrella..." the boy couldn't even end his sentence, when the girl already dashed into field while grabbing her umbrella which he was holding in his hands.

"Aiko, you!" he didn't know what to say. He just stood there, under his blue umbrella and watched as his girlfriend dashed to some other boy with her light blue umbrella in her hands. "That stupid girl!" he cursed as he started to stroll after her, because he knew that he would surely be death if he didn't.

* * *

><p><em>When he took you into movies<em>  
><em>I regret that I didn't say,<em>  
><em>"Don't take him, take me."<em>

* * *

><p>Kazemaru felt his eyes watering and his sight was getting all blurry as he thought about Endou. The more he thought about this brown-haired friend of him, the more he felt pain in his heart. The blue-haired boy felt as the rain moistened his clothes and hair, so that they were almost glued into his skin. Then - all of a sudden - the rain near him stopped, even though it still continued just few meters away from him.<p>

The blue-haired boy raised his head, and his eyes met two amber-colored eyes, that were rather angry. "Okaza-" Kazemaru started as he saw the girl who was standing before him, while covering him with her light blue umbrella, but was interrupted almost immediately. "It's Aiko-chan... Aiko! Were not strangers to be called by surnames, right Ichini-san" the indigo-haired girl scolded angrily, but then put on a wide smile.

"Oh right..." Kazemaru wasn't in the mood to talk to someone, especially that loud voiced teammate of his. He was sure that she was angry at him. "What the hell are you doing here, you catch a cold like this!" Aiko, as Kazemaru predicted, rebuked the blue-haired boy who was all soaked from the rain.

Suddenly their heard steps coming their way. "Aiko! Please don't wander off on yourself, you catch a cold like this!" they heard someone scolding Aiko as he came closer. The indigo-haired girl turned to the scolder, who was the red-haired boy from earlier and showed him her tongue. "No way! After all I'm an idiot." she tried to opposite him, but her boyfriend was right. If she had stayed that way for any longer, she surely would had caught a cold.

Because Aiko had covered Kazemaru with her umbrella, she had left herself all open to the rain, and was now standing there with her T-shirt soaked and her brown skirt glued into her legs. Her hair was all wet and there were drops of rain falling from the girls hair tips.

"You stupid!" the indigo-haired girl heard her boy friend scolding angrily while coming her way. She startled back and closed her eyes in fear, because she was pretty sure that he would shout at her for sure. But instead of shout, she felt two strong arms wrapping around her as the one behind hugged her.

"Really, what will I do with you..." she heard a light sigh as the boyfriend of her embraced her from behind. Aiko felt her temperature raising, her face getting red like tomato and streaming from the embarrassment. Even thought they've been dating for a long time already, the red-haired boyfriend of her rarely took the first move. "Ha-Ha-Haruya..." was all that the stunned girl could come up with.

Kazemaru stared at the lovey dovey couple and felt now even more depressed. Though he was pretty sure that they didn't mean anything to hurt him, he just couldn't stand when someone acted like that before him. The blue haired teen let out a loud sigh.

To tell the truth he was jealous of Aiko. The girl was only a year younger than him, but had been dating for almost four years already. Not to mention, her boyfriend was one of a kind too. He was really well known for his rebellious and fearless personality and move over he was a captain of soccer team from another school, Haruya Nagumo.

Kazemaru sighed. He instead had a one-sided love with Endou. Yes, he was finally ready to acknowledge that he had a crush on his good friend, but it was no good, because the other one liked someone else. It was seen really clearly, just like that day.

** ~ Few years earlier ~ **

_"You know Kazemaru..." Kazemaru heard his good friend talking to him after the club practice. _

_"Yeah?" Kazemaru took his water bottle and took a gulp from it. _

_"Today... Hiroto, he asked me to cinema with him." Endou blushed as he sat down._

_Kazemaru almost spurted the whole water out as he heard something unbelievable. _

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah..." Endou showed Kazemaru a face the one had never seen before. "But I'm not sure that should I go." _

_The blue-haired boy turned to Endou and smiled. "Why not, you really should, it's rare for you to go there." He smiled but his thoughts were totally opposite. _

_'No DON'T, I don't want you to go there with him... Please... go with ME... but.. there's no way I can say that' _

_"Really..." Kazemaru heard his friend answering with a little disappointed tone... No it was only his imagination, right? He took a glance at Endou and saw that the boy's smile had disappeared all of a sudden. _

**~ Back to this day ~ **

As Kazemaru's thoughts wandered into that day, he felt himself more and more miserable. He liked Endou, but Endou... He liked someone else. This was far away from the fairy tail of Aiko and Haruya, though, their story wasn't a fairy tail either.

* * *

><p><em>(And) humans sit on benches, <em>  
><em>just few moments remaining.<em>  
><em>Love is tearing (my) heart apart.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day ~ <strong>

Kazemaru woke up as he heard his clock ringing. With a fast changing of clothes and breakfast he was ready to leave. He took his bag and opened the front door. "I'm going." he shouted as the closed the front door.

Kazemaru lived just near the school, so his way to school didn't took long at all. He just had to walk past a park, it wasn't so hard, right? Well right now, to the blue-haired teen, the park was like a total hell. It was full of couples, and it made him feel miserable, depressed and he just wanted to retch every time he walked past it.

Today he had gladly woken up a little earlier, so the paradise of love wasn't so filled with lovey dovey couples that he had almost no worries. A smile appeared on the blue-haired teen face when he saw the end of the park road. If only... If only he could make it before they would call him... If only...

"Ichini-san! Wait!" it was too late, the demons were free now. Kazemaru turned around just to see two indigo-haired girls running to him. He let out a loud sigh and forced himself to smile, but in reality he just wanted to run away from those twin girls.

"Ohayo!" the twin girls greeted him as they finally caught up with Kazemaru. "Good Morning!" the boy greeted them. The trio continued to walking trough the park and chatted happily. Well... the only ones that actually enjoyed the chat was the twin girls. To Kazemaru it was just one more of those chats which made him even more depressed.

Aiko, the indigo-haired girl with a boyfriend walked on the right side of Kazemaru. Yukiko, Aiko's little sister, who too had indigo-colored hair, but instead of amber colored her eyes were copper colored. She was also one of those who had a boyfriend and it made Kazemaru's life more and more comfortless when he knew that he was surrounded by couples, while he himself had no luck in love life at all.

* * *

><p><em>If someone is against this relationship,<em>  
><em>it has to spoken now, not tomorrow.<em>

* * *

><p>"So how are you today, better than yesterday?" Aiko asked as she turned to Kazemaru. The blue-haired boy glanced at her and showed a fake smile. He didn't want to bother his friends with his stupid feeling of jealousy and depression. He had already troubled them so much already, that it was just better to lie to them, than tell the truth.<p>

Yukiko's smile faded away and she sighed. "You're lying again, right? Not wanting to make us worry." she told as she looked at the bright blue sky, which had cleared from yesterdays rain. Kazemaru's eyes widened, did she see trough his lie... Kazemaru sighed and a little smile escaped from his lips. He had underestimated the twins.

Aiko all of a sudden stopped and stretched her hands. "If only Mamoru-nii was here, he would knew what to do with you." she smiled widely as she ran away to meet up with a spiky haired boy, who was waiting for her at the end of the park.

"ONEE-" Yukiko didn't know how to continue her sentence. She was angry at her sister from mentioning that guys name in front of the blue-haired boy. "I'm sorry..." she wanted to apologize to Kazemaru but suddenly stopped.

She saw the teen beside her crying, yes, there was a lake of tears running by his cheeks. "Huh?" Kazemaru stopped as he noticed the girl staring at him with her mouth open. "Oh, sorry...I got something in my eye" he dried his wet eyes and showed Yukiko a wide smile.

"You sure, your okay?" Yukiko questioned little worried, because she had never seen her friend crying like that. Kazemaru smiled widely, "Sure I'm just fine don't worry about me." he assured with happy voice.

"You sure?" the girl was still doubtful of his words.

"I'm just fine." Kazemaru once again assured and then continued "You should go, Suzuno is waiting for you."

Yukiko turned around and saw her boyfriend waiting her at the same place as Aiko's boyfriend. "But I... But..." she turned to Kazemaru refusing to leave the boy's side.

"I'm fine, you should go or he'll be angry." Kazemaru smiled sweetly. Yukiko turned to Fuusuke and then once again to Kazemaru. She then bowed and left Kazemaru and joined her sister and boyfriend to walk to school.

The blue-haired boy smiled as he saw the two happy couples walking side by side. "They're sure lucky..." he then sighed and looked at the sky. "Not like me at all..." he said and started to walk towards the school building.

* * *

><p><em>That guy is serving us again.<em>  
><em>You're watching him with smiling face.<em>  
><em>I hope that you will stand up soon<em>

* * *

><p>Kazemaru entered the classroom and sat into his seat. Thank god his seat was near the window, so that he could watch outside during the class. When the teacher came in all the students in the classroom stood up and bowed. Then they sat on the seats and the class could start.<p>

Right now Kazemaru wasn't in the mood for pay attention to the class. His head was full of Endou and he didn't know what to do anymore, it felt like his heart was ripping apart. The blue-haired boy sighed and took a glance outside. When was it that he realised he himself loved Endou, and that the one he loved had someone else in his mind. Oh right.. It was on _that day._

**~ Few years earlier ~**

_Kazemaru and Endou were sitting in a café, chatting happily with each other._

_"And you know, she used some kind of new hissatsu, but I was able to block it with my God Catch" Endou smiled happily while he demonstrated how he blocked Aiko's new attack._

_"I bet she was rather angry about that." Kazemaru smirked as he took a bite from his ice cream._

_"You right." Endou rubbed his nose. "But those twins are really scary, especially when they use that Yon Chaos with Haruya and Fuusuke. I bet that even after that training I won't be able to stop it." he started with happy voice, but then his smiled faded away and he looked down._

_"Is there something more that you wan.? they suddenly heard really familiar voice asking. Kazemaru took a glance at the asked and found a red-haired, green eyed boy standing next to them in a butler uniform. It appeared that he was working on that café as a part time worker._

_Kazemaru's expression turned into glare, Endou on the other hand got his happiness back again. "Hiroto, good to see you." he started. Hiroto smiled sweetly. "I don't want anything, but how about you Kazemaru? I'll pay." Endou turned to the blue-haired teen._

_Hiroto too turned to him and his expression didn't change at all. Kazemaru's on the other hand, turned into glare as the took another bite from his ice cream. "I'm sorry, but I'm full so I don't want anything." he said with bittered voice. _

_"Oh I see." Hiroto's smile just kept staying on his face as he turned to Endou. "By the way Endou, have you told Kazemaru about that thing yet?" _

_Endou's expression changed from happy to frightened and then again to sad. He shook his head and sighed. "No I have not yet. I wanted to tell him today so I brought him here." _

_'What is he talking about? What does Hiroto know, that I don't?' Kazemaru's thoughts were confused. _

_"Oh, so I was the first one to know... Well I'll leave you guys there." Hiroto laughed. _

_"Okay." Endou nodded._

_"So what was the thing you wanted to tell me?"_

_Kazemaru saw clearly what his friend was troubled. He was anxious and didn't know what say, his eyes glanced from place to place and he was sweating a lot. It seemed that he was gathering all of his courage into there words. _

_"If you don't want..." Kazemaru was about to tell, but was stopped by his friend. _

_"Tomorrow I'll be moving to my grandfathers place!"_

**~ End of Flashback ~**

* * *

><p><em>and turn to my side once again, <em>  
><em>(you) walk towards me and say like this:<em>  
><em>"The memories of you are burning my heart."<em>

* * *

><p>Kazemaru sighed. When he had heard that Endou would be moving away, he had run away from that café before the other one had had any changes for explanation. The blue-haired teen clearly remembered his friends shouts.<p>

He heard the bell ringing and stood up from his seat. After Endou's words Kazemaru had cried the whole night, and didn't had had the courage to say goodbye to him. Well not like Endou wanted it, he had Hiroto, right?

Kazemaru stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked out side. It was sunny day, and the weather had cleaned from yesterdays rain. There was no clouds in the sky.

All of a sudden Kazemaru's eyes spotted two persons who were really familiar to him. One of then had red colored hair and green eyes, while the other one had light green hair and black eyes. Kazemaru got all dark as he saw them chatting happily while walking together. It seemed that they were really close.

Since when... Since when Hiroto had been together with Midorikawa? Had he dumbed Endou, on even worts, was he TWO-TIMING with him? How... How COULD HE? Kazemaru totally blew up when he saw Hiroto kissing Midorikawa. He dropped his bag and dashed towards the front doors.

He needed explanation!

* * *

><p><em>(And) humans sit on benches, <em>  
><em>just few moments remaining.<em>  
><em>Love is tearing (my) heart apart.<em>

* * *

><p>Aiko and Yukiko laughed happily as they were walking by the corridor. They suddenly noticed a crowd near the windows and everyone were looking outside.<p>

"A fight! Look everyone, it's a fight!" shouted one first year boy as he ran past the twins. Aiko and Yukiko noticed that everyone were interested in this because in high school they rarely had any fights. The twins were interested too and walked a little closer to the windows.

"Hey, hey... Aren't those from the soccer club?" they hear an upperclassman whispering to someone next him.

"I don't know about that blue-haired guy, but those other ones are Kiyama and Midorikawa, right?" the other one whispered.

"Oh, and the blue-haired one is Kazemaru, he was in the athletic-club until he started playing soccer. Now it seems that he even stopped playing soccer. It's such a shame, because he's good looking." told a first year girl, whom Aiko and Yukiko recognized as their classmates and the member of Kazemaru's fan-club.

"Kazemaru?" Aiko turned to Yukiko with surprise on her face. "WHAAT?" They both screamed at the same time and made their way near the windows. It wasn't so easy because there was a lot of students before them.

When they finally made it near the windows, the girls looked outside and noticed the three familiar figures. "Oh my god! It's really them!" Yukiko cried eyes wide-opened as she saw Kazemaru smacking Hiroto while Midorikawa in desperation tried to separate the two fighting guys.

"You..YOu!" Aiko started as she opened the window. "I'll go get them, you run after me!" she shouted as she jumped from the window. "You stupid, this it the THIRD floor, you're gonna die!" Yukiko cried after her sister as she saw her disappearing. To Aiko's luck there was a tree near the window she had jumped from, so she landed there and slowly went down and safely landed on the ground.

Yukiko sighed of relief and started to ran after her sister. _'It's show time!'_ she smirked happily as she opened the front door.

* * *

><p><em>If someone is against this relationship,<em>  
><em>it has to spoken now, not tomorrow.<em>

* * *

><p>"You two-timer!" Kazemaru shouted in anger as he smacked Hiroto into the face. The teen got startled and felled down.<p>

"What... what are you doing?" Midorikawa asked in panic as he ran to Hiroto and kneeled down next to the red-haired boy. He wanted to help him up, but Hiroto got up on his own and smirked wickedly.

"Don't you interrupt." he told to Midorikawa and then turned to Kazemaru with smirking face. "It seems that he finally showed his true colors."

Kazemaru glared at him and felt his eyes watering. Why did... why did HIS Endou fall for this guy, who cheated him while he was away. His emotions were mixed with anger and sadness. What had he done for Endou to fall for this guys?

The battle between Kazemaru and Hiroto had already lasted for ten minutes, with neither of the guys refused to lose. Kazemaru was attacking Hiroto non-stop while Hiroto dodged his attack, but didn't attack at all. He didn't have the mood for that.

The match would have probably lasted longer if one idiotic indigo-haired girl hadn't come and stopped them.

"Okazaki Special: Icy Inazuma Kick!" the girl shouted while she came flying right at the boy's. She made a 180 degrees turning with her body and kicked Kazemaru right at stomach. The boy felled on his knees because of the sudden pain in his stomach. He coughed, because he kick had been so strong that it was hard to breath.

"What the hell it going on Ichini-san? Explain yourself." Aiko asked with threatening voice. She was really angry, because she hated fights more than anything.

"It has nothing to do with you, now out of my way so that I can kick that guys ass" Kazemaru ignored Aiko's threatening tone and tried to get his breathing back to normal.

The indigo-haired girl felt her veins popping as she gripped Kazemaru's shirts collar. "You dare to do that and I... I..." she glared at him, but when she saw teardrops running by his cheeks, she loosed her grip on him and backed down.

"You guys, why all of you guys are so lucky?" Kazemaru cried as he tried dry his wet eyes.

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked with confused and worried tone.

"OOii! Are you guys okay?" they heard Aiko's little sister asking worried as she ran to the the other guys.

Kazemaru glanced at her and started to speak. "What I mean is that you and your sister, your both been dating since middle school and are both having a wonderful love life. And Midorikawa too, even though I hate to say this, but you look happy when your with Hiroto."

"You.." Aiko started but was stopped by Kazemaru.

"But me, I'm having one-sided love and more over the person my love, likes a person who is not me. But in reality what hurts me the most, is that I cannot see the person I love the most. I'm completely opposite of you guys!" Kazemaru felled down is depression and broke into tears.

Yukiko and Aiko looked at each other and then glanced at Hiroto and the trio nodded. The girls walked next to Kazemaru, grabbed him from both hands and helped him to stood up.

"Oh, sure we have been dating since middle school, and yes, we are lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriends." Aiko started with happy voice.

"But tell me, when Endou had said you that he liked Hiroto?" Yukiko smirked, because she knew how Kazemaru would react.

"How...?" Kazemaru asked stunned as he looked at the twins. Why did they known the person he liked?

"It's pretty obvious, right nee-san?"

"Hai! Even an idiot would have noticed, that you started to blush around Mamoru-nii and got lost in your words when even you talked to him. Also you looked heart broken when you had heard that Mamoru-nii would be moving to his grandpas place, so it's pretty obvious right?" Aiko smiled.

"Then... what about Hiroto...?"

"Oh, that guy... he never liked that baka Mamoru... They just hanged around, because they knew about the other ones crush and wanted to help each other... Later baka Hiro managed to tell his feelings to that soft ice head, but baka Mamoru never did..." Yukiko told Kazemaru.

"Then you... never... liked... him..." Kazemaru asked eyes wide-open. Hiroto nodded lightly and embraced Midorikawa.

"He.. hey.. what are you..." the green-haired boy startled when he felt his boyfriend embraced him.

"This guy" Hiroto pointed at Midorikawa, "is the only person I ever loved, and the only person I will ever love!"

Kazemaru got all stunned and freed himself from the twins grip. He felled onto his knees and covered his face with his hand. "What have I done... I thought he liked someone else... I never had thought that he... that.. he... I never had the courage confess to him... and now he's gone... he's gone forever and wont ever come back here..." he mumbled to himself while teardrops were dripping from his eyes making the ground under him wet.

Aiko and Yukiko glanced at each other and nodded for agreement.

"Should we tell him? It supposed to be a secret." Yukiko asked while she grabbed Aiko's right hand.

"We should tell him! Secrets are meant to be broken." Aiko answered while she grabbed Yukiko's left hand with her free hand.

"Ichini-san!" the girls shouted at the same time as their turned to Kazemaru. "If you now hurry to the airport you still can make it in time."

* * *

><p><em>(Ooh!)And we would run on a long corridor,<em>  
><em>I see that in my eyes.<em>  
><em>People would just stand there wondering.<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" smiled a brown-haired teen as he stepped out of the plain. He was finally back in Japan. Being away for three years, was much, and he missed Japan alot. "I bet Kazemaru will be surprised." Endou rubbed his nose in happiness. He then sighed as he remember, what had happened before the day he had moved away.<p>

**~ Few years earlier ~ **

_"Tomorrow I'll be moving to my grandfathers place!" he had finally gathered his strength to shout that out. He closed his eyes and prayed for the best. _

_Endou heard a spoon falling, and finally dared to open his eyes. What the saw, was stunned Kazemaru, who had his mouth open and stared at Endou with his eyes wide-open. _

_"Kaze-" Endou wanted to start but the blue-haired boy suddenly stood up from his seat and dashed away from the café. _

_"WAIT!" the brown haired boy yelled, but it was too late, the other one was already gone. _

_"Didn't go so well?" Hiroto asked as he walked next to Endou. _

_Endou sighed and showed a miserable smile. "Yeah, he didn't hear me out at all" _

**~ End of flashback ~ **

Endou sighed as he remember what had happened and started to walk towards the main doors of airport. "At time I didn't even get to confess my feeling for him."

Endou felt himself desperate, even though it had been three years since he last time saw that blue-haired friend of his, he was still in love with him more than ever. That made him fell miserable, because he was sure that Kazemaru had already forgot him, and wouldn't even recognize him. "After all he has that fan-club of his." Endou sighed.

He didn't know that there was someone looking for him.

* * *

><p><em>We were always together <em>  
><em>and I realised it too late, <em>  
><em>you were more than just a friend,<em>

* * *

><p>Kazemaru dashed into the airport as he saw it's front doors closing. He stopped for a while to catch his breath. Kazemaru had run the whole way from school to airport after he had heard and his friend was back. He couldn't believe he could see that brown haired guy ever again.<p>

**~ Half an hour earlier ~**

_"If you now hurry to the airport you still can make it in time." _

_Kazemaru's eyes widened and raised his head to look at the twin girls. "What you you mean?"_

_"We shouldn't probably tell this, because that guy wanted to surprise you" Yukiko smiled desperately and she massaged her neck. _

_"But I'm sure that Mamoru-nii won't kill us for this... After all it's him where talking about." Aiko smiled and showed her tongue as a joke. _

_"What do you mean?" Kazemaru wanted to know. _

_"That guy..." Yukiko started and looked at her older sister. _

_Aiko nodded and continued, "...is coming back today." _

_Kazemaru's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was Endou coming back? All of a sudden Kazemaru saw a hand reaching towards him. He looked up and saw Hiroto smiling at him. _

_"You should hurry and tell him how you feel. Don't let this chance to slip away."_

**~ Back at the airport ~**

Kazemaru stood there, leaning against his knees, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He would have probably continued doing that even longer, if his eyes handn't have spotted a familiar figure wandering in the middle of the crowd.

_'It's him... It's really him'_ the blue-haired teen felt his eyes watering as he saw the brown-haired friend of his. Kazemaru was still out of breath, but his body wouldn't listen to him and started to ran towards the person he knew too well. Only one word escaped from his lips.

"ENDOU!"

* * *

><p><em>you were more that just a friend<em>

* * *

><p>Endou wandered around airport still looking for the exit. He usually didn't get lost, but because he handn't been in Japan for three years already he had forgotten just where the exit was. All of a sudden he heard a voice calling.<p>

"ENDOU!"

Endou made a sudden turn and saw a really familiar figure running his way. It was a blue-haired boy, who had his hair tied up on a hig ponytail and his eyes were brown.

"Kazemaru!" Endou shouted in surprise because he didn't expect him to be here.

"Endou..." Kazemaru stopped before the brown haired boy and felt his eyes waterinf. Finally... finally... after so many years he could finally see the person he loved he most. "There's something I want to tell you" Kazemaru felt his face turning into deep crimson as he made up his mind.

"Yes?" Endou asked little confused. He didn't know just what his friend was plannig to do. Then he felt to arms wrapping around him as the other boy embrased him. Endou startled and blushed in panic. "Wait what.. are you...?" he started, but stopped when he heard his friend whispering something into his ears.

* * *

><p><em>I realised it too late, <em>  
><em>you were more than just a friend<em> .

* * *

><p>Kazemaru gathered all of his friend and took few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Endou. He felt his cheeks burning, and was sure that his face was red like a tomato. He heard Endou asking something in panic, but didn't hear him because he was so focused to get those four words out of his mouth that he didn't hear anything around.<p>

Kazemaru then leaned against Endou even more and whispered something into the brown-haired boy's ears,

"I love you, Mamoru!"

Endou felt his temperature slowly raising as he heard his friend telling those words to him. He couldn't believe that Kazemaru, the famous athelle with own fan-club, was telling something like this to him, the captain of a not so famous soccer club. Though, around the FFI many guys had joined the soccer club, so saying it wasn't a famous was a lie.

The brown-haired boy's heard was streaming from the embarrassment. After calming himself down, when he felt that Kazemaru was already loosening his grip on him, Endou gathered himself together and embraced the blue-haired boy back.

"HUh?" Kazemaru asked as he felt two arms wrapping around him.

"Me too." Endou said with deep crimson in his face. "I love you, Ichirota."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it and hope you liked it! *smile*<p>

Aiko: You once again made me act like an idiot... and what's with the special kick! More over what's with the Ichini-san! I never called Kazemaru-san by that name...

Sakuchii: Theheh... that's because I never had the chance to make you do so... don't worry you will surely call him like that... someday... as for the name it's a combo of "Ichi" which is start of Kazemaru's name **Ichi**rota, and the "ni" at the end is referring at Kazemaru's shirt number which is 2 ("ni" in Japanese...) this means Aiko is calling Kazemaru "onetwo-san" now we're over with that... I'm interested about what did out main charas think?

Kazemaru: YOu... YOU MADE ME BEAT THE CRAP OF HIROTO!

Endou: YOU MADE ME GET LOST IN AIRPORT!

Sakuchii: Sorry... but that's for it, glad that you read it, and please review *bowing*

Yukiko: No.. No! It's not the end yet!

* * *

><p>Continuation of the Chapter: <strong>READ IF YOU DARE TO!<strong>

"Oh look.. they're there!" Aiko cried as she entered the airport building and saw Endou and Kazemaru embracing each other.

"Why on earth are were HERE?" Haruya asked in angry tone. He didn't like when he was dragged into something he didn't know.

"Since when they've been together?" Fuusuke asked as he followed Haruya into the building.

"Since..." Yukiko said as the entered the building followed by Hiroto and Midorikawa. "NOW!" she smirked as she saw the two kissing each other passionately.

"WAII! We did it! They're finally together!" Aiko celebrated as she hugged her little sister.

"Yeah... We did it..." Yukiko smirked and embraced her older sister. "By the way, your acting was just fabulous, no wonder you're the president of drama club even though your only a first year." Yukiko praised her older sister.

Aiko let go of Yukiko and rubbed her nose. "Thanks"

"Yeah... And that kick of your was awesome too." Hiroto said and high fived with the indigo haired girl.

"Thanks, it's Okazaki special and it took me years to master it!" Aiko answered as she high fived with Hiroto. "You did you role well too." she then praised the red-haired boy.

"Thanks... I was so worried that I would mix up something."

"You've done that, and you will be going to the hell" Yukiko glared with her eyes burning.

"Wait guys! You mean you planned all of this... How in the world you could have... I mean... How did you know how Kazemaru would react, and that he was angry at Hiroto because he thought Endou liked him and... and..." Midorikawa asked not believing what he had just hear.

The trio looked at each other and smiled mysteriously "Not telling!" they showed their tongues to Midorikawa and ran to Endou and Kazemaru to congratulate them.

Midorikawa felt his vein popping as he watched the trio of idiots running away from him. All of a sudden he felt two hands on his shoulders and saw two figure standing next to him.

"Don't mind them... They are always like this, acting as mysteriously as they can." Fuusuke smiled and looked at his girlfriend who was running behind her sister.

"Yeah. I really bugs me out because they do that all the time... but you cannot not to love them just because of those pranks." Haruya smiled as his girlfriend who was already hugging Endou and Kazemaru and congratulating them.

Midorikawa looked at the two boys and then turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Yeah..." he smiled and ran after everyone.

We will never know that had that trio really planned all of that, or was it just a prank, it's up to guys to decide.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Thank you for reading and please review... and sorry for making this so damn long to read... *bows*<p> 


End file.
